horror of the necromorph
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: first attempt at a crossover one shot between warhammer 40k and dead space. takes place on the side after the siege of shanxi of kevinyu's warhammer story


The beginning of the ends (don't own either warhammer 40k or dead space. Taking technology and other pieces from both for this story)

black one, dark wanderer, murderer. The being looking into the glass was all of theese things. The grim primarch they called him. He didn't have the charm of sanguinius, the resolute air of roboute or the care of their brother vulcan. He was the one walking in the darkness of their light. Being on par in psychic might with their father, on par with angron and lemann in martial prowess, on par with vulcan in pure physical might.

Dorius was what he was named. Kerax the dark one. His name was spoken in equal fear and aw amongst the primarchs. His bones coated with adamantium. His healing factor unequaled by none. His sieze even rivalling the biggest of the giants of the black dragons chapter, standing at 11'9 without his power armour. Kerax often found himself being distant from his brothers. The only real solace, if even that, being found in the night haunter. Kerax stood staring at the mirror reflection in that was starring out at him.

A man with silver grey military cropt hair, silver smoke coming out of his eyes, dark archaic runes cutting his skin in the shape of a trident with the three lines going downards through his eyebrows and over his eyes across his checkbones and coming to a rest at the end of his jawline.

Dorius was a primarch without a chapter. He walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the cabin in his small private ship. He stood in the small room lamenting on his choice that he hadn't told his father about. While the rest of the primarchs and his father was travelling to the planet of shanxi, he knew that their was something else out there. Waiting, hungering, plotting. Something worse then that of the tyranids. Something far more dangerous then the ancient orcs.

Dorius put on his power armour. Just like his brother vulcan, kerax was a perpetual. He travelled through the vast stars ignoring various planets until he came to what he feelt was the reason of his unease. A massive planet cracking ship named "USG TARVEL. Lost for houndreds of years." Kerax muttered to himself.

He started the hail but no-one answered. "USG TARVEL. Do you read." nothing. Kerax drove his ship that was nothing more then a small stealth frigate. As he drove the ship up towards the docking bay of the ancient mining vessel, did the docking tubes flow out towards the ship and locking it in place. Kerax picked up the brain nailer assault rifle from its rack alongside a adamantium power sword, did he make his way towards the docking tube.

Dorius slowly made his way through the docking tube where the corpses of the crew lay spread apart viciously mutilated. "whatever did this, hell has to be a better place then locked inside this hellhole." he said to himself as he heard the faint psychic screams of the people dying in droves. He saw the faint wispy essences of a woman with a child running for their lifes from a heavily mutated monster of a man that had two arms sticking out of his gut with long blades coming out of his palms with a grotesque boulge in his mouth with two feelers sticking out of it. Dorius noticed a guardsmen with his arms ripped off and a message on the wall written in blood. _Target their limbs._ Was all it said.

Dorius found a record tape. "strange. Theese hasn't been used for a long time." and he found a radio and put the tape in.

gunfire was heard from the radio ..." AHHHH! HELP!." the sound of ripping flesh and bones was heard after thoose screams "IT GOT JOHHNNY!" a voice screamed "TARGET THEIR! AHHHHHHRHGLLLL!" the sound of flesh being eaten was heard. Dorius stoped the recording realizing that it would probably be just the same through the entire recording. He made his way towards the door when the lamps started flickering "**Warning! Warning! Infected in proximity, please destroy the currently infected in the area before continuing. Safety for the crew is required." **a female robotic voice said loudly. Dorius pulled out his sword and stared out through the darkness. Then came the howling of the damned souls. Dorius saw the corpses shambling towards him. He charged at the creatures. His blade, the damnator flew through the arcs in swipes and thrusts as if it was flowing water, the blade cutting through the skin and bones of the infected like a hot laser through wet butter. Three of them charged from behind and slashed their blades across the back plate of the wandering primarch.

Dorius spun around and lashed out with his fist causing the head of the Infected to the left to explode and he then kicked out the leg of the right one and then crushing it's skull to paste. The final one slashed it's blade at his head but the primarch blocked it easily and used his psychic might to coat the blade in dark lightning. The blade went clean through the abomination and the lights flicked back on.

Dorius turned grim and started to make his way through the ships docking tubes. He found more and more dead bodies. Various amounts of credits could be found on the corpses nad Dorius walked up towards the small credit chips and put them in his grenade pouch. He was currently going through the storage cabinets when he found a strange piece of technology that had something of a strange bar with various lines separating the thing into bars. The moment Dorius touched the piece he found that the thing was filled up to the top with something of a luminescent liquid that was glowing soft blue.

Dorius found it quite useful as he then also found a small round circle object that he put on his plated fists where he suddenly saw several loads of information assaulting his visor such as ammo count of current clip in his weapon, number of mags, map display of currently exploared areas, a holocam call and finally a meter of his shields.

Dorius started to make his way towards the next part of the ship. The registration office was completely ruined. Human corpses where lying around the massive room like destroyed toys of a child that had gone onto a rampage. Dorius stared around the enormour hall and sheathed his sword and picked up a nearby pistol. Information about the weapon poped up on his hud and it showed that it was something called a plasma cutter.

He made his way carefully through the hall and noticed that the corpses suddenly started to twitch. Dorius eyes widened as the amount of corpses numbered in the fifties. He fired at a rapid pace cutting limbs of by the dozens. The creatures mass however easily outnumbered the amount of fire that the plasma cutter could pump out so he switched to his sword. The blade carved its way through the rest of the corpse creatures. They seemed to have a hive mind mentality where they just charged the nearest thing that moved in a entangled group.

Dorius took stock of how much ammunition he had burned. He had burned a whole clip and cursed himself for his idiocy. One of his interests believe it or not unlike his brothers were old horror novels and this was such a classic situation that he felt like an idiot for not being more mindful.

Ammo would be scarce if not none existent. True he had a force sword but he didn't want to push himself.

The Dark echo

Dorius watched a holo recording of the research them turning into the very first of the monsters that he faced. The first to turn was a young woman who turned into something like that of a corpse bat that Dorius called "the infecter" as it ripped itself free from the woman's body in a shower of exploading guts and screams from the woman in question, did it immediately attack the rest of the researchers. The camera cut out just as it got slashed by a howling mad man which jaw collapsed onto the floor.

He closed the holo recorder and started to make his way through the darkened hallways, always hearing the soft hummings of fans and the scutterings of the damned souls aboard the ghost ship. The narrow corridors pressing in ever so closer upon his psyche. "get out." a soft whisper travelled across the empty air. Dorius walked through empty corridors and silent hallways as he made his way towards the export tram. Dorius stared at the horrific scenes. Limbs strayed across the pavement and he walked forward only to freeze in a instant as he heard a voice speak "Mama. ." Dorius slowly looked down only to find a robotic doll lying on the ground infront of him.

He quickly crushed it under foot and slowly pulled out the plasma cutter and his sword and started to make his way forward towards the train station. Suddenly the light changed from normal white to blarring red as the speakers Blarred "WARNING! WARNING! SCREAMERS INBOUND." Dorius instantly dove into the train station and bunkered down behind a bunch of seats and took careful aim at a nearby gas canister.

The horde of Screamers swarmed towards the train. The aliens where nothing more then a body with razer sharp teeth and nothing else. Dorius took aim and fired. The plasma encased blade connected with the canister causing it to explode. Five of the screamers went down in a burning mess and the rest was being gunned down. Dorius suddenly heard the empty clicking of the Plasma cutter and he dashed towards the tram rail's control. As he turned back did his eyes widen as he saw the mass of dead bodies swarming down upon him. Everything became a blurr as he cut, slashed and hacked away the body but there seemed to be no end. Always the screams, always the blood splater. Through their sheer number did the corpses wittle the primarch down until he sank to his knees breathing heavily as his three lungs worked overtime to support the Primarch with oxygen.

Dorius slowly stood up and made his way towards the empty seat close to him. He sat down and started to ponder what had caused this mess in the first place. Shadows flicked past his mind and he started to see scenes infront of his psychic mind. Families, guardsmen, scientist and civilians going about their daily business unknowing of the horror that was awaiting them. The tram started to pick up its pace until it then started to slow down again as it neared it's destination. The primarch made his way through the empty hallway where a haunting version in ancient gothic of the ancient terran song twinkle starlight.

Dorius hair stood on end as he made his way towards the end of the tram rain and exited the transport system. Dorius had a camera in his helmet with several chips that is able to contain almost a sea worth of information. Dorius made his way towards a hub station and started to shift through the footage.

"day 2568'th of research log 37, the diggers down upon the planet that we decided to name planet dox found some kind of relic, a pillar of some kind. I don't known what kind of reason the egg heads have for keeping that thing onboard. It gives me the creeps. They also found a data slate of the powerful eldar witchblades in some ruins down below. Boy do I wish I had them but sadly I am not a psyker."

Dorius looked through the logs and found the location where are the data slates where stored. He hoped against all possible things that could go wrong that he would find the data slate. He walked out of the box and started to make his way towards the door. He walked through what would have been a lobby if it hadn't been fore the fact that corpses laid strawn across the floor. Dorius looked around the room and found something that looked like a box but it had a holoscreen saying store.

Dorius knew that his father would scold him but he had to risk it as he took aim and shoot of the limbs of the bodies to check the fact that they really were dead bodies. Nothing happened. Dorius made his way towards the store and the box opened up towards him. Dorius knew that his armour which was a Doomswalker pattern dreadnought armor. The difference of the new dreadnought armor and the old ones was the fact that it had mass molecular compressor field generator in the chest plate to give it extra protection since it compressed the molecules in the armor into tighter form for even greater protection as well as a agilitum cog gas system that run through the entire armour making it much more lighter then the earlier patterns allowing for easier movements.

Dorius scrolled through the items available. He found several things called upgrade nodes but he ignored them for now as he searched for ammunition for the plasma cutter always on the lookout with his hearing on edge for any potential sign of the abominations that prowled the ship. After restocking his ammunition and buying a ammo pack that was attached to his belt. He brought up the holomap and it showed that he was still at the base entrance of the massive planet cracker ship.

Dorius started to dismay. How far did he have to travel through this endless darkness to find what he was searching for. Acording to the map the spire as he had learned that it was called was in the centre of the ship. He started to make his way through the track towards the centre.

Suddenly he heard a faint whisper that made his mind screech at him to smite the very being then and there. But somehow, through means so disgusting that the primarch didn't want to know how, the voice peaked his interest. Some deep buried primal instinct to find out the unknown. "_your father is lying to you. He's manipulating you. Join me, I can raise you up like the god you are." _Dorius immediately slammed up his barriers where nothing could penetrate it. Dorius started to sweat. Not from effort. But from something that his father had told them they were incapable of feeling.

For the first time in his eternal life. Dorius the dark one. . . . FELT FEAR. Dorius hearts pounded in his chest. His lips dry. Every shadow seemed to be some kind of alien freak abomination. Each step felt like some monumental effort, like that of the old stories of the ancient greek demigod myths from the ancient landscape called greece.

Dorius mind started to play tricks on him and he stoped to take a calming breath. After four minutes of steeling himself for the journey to come he started on the herculean travel again. "i'm the son of the emperor. I shall know no fear. For even in the greatest of darkness. His eternal light shines upon me. His wisdom is my guide. His strength my shield." Dorius muttered the prayer to keep himself sane.

Then he suddenly relaxed as he felt the reasuring feeling of the adrenaline kicking in as he saw the bodies rising up from the ground. Dorius however noticed that theese was yet again different. Instead of the mouthy screechers and the corpse bat like Infecters theese had big,bulging stomachs and Dorius instinctly dove into cover behind a nearby column and good thing he did because the sludge that was spit from the mouth of the infernal thing instantly melted through solid steel. Dorius wipped around the column and fired of a heated plasma blade at the creature's shoulder. The limb fell with a sickening plop off the shoulder of the corpse and Dorius rolled from the pillar towards the other side. However the creature managed to hit his right shoulder guard and Dorius noticed that the sludge just slid of the shield not doing anything. Another aim and Dorius managed to cut of the legs of the corpse with two quick shots from the plasma cutter.

The monster howled in outrage as it dragged itself towards the stunned primarch at a pace that shouldn't be physically possible. Dorius quickly fired of a shot towards the corpse's head and the creature fell down limply to the floor. Dorius swiped his forehead and walked up towards the corpse and decided to cut it in half just for safety measure with his sword. Time passed and he made his way through the science lab that was located on the upper deck. Dorius started to find all kinds of research but nothing that he wanted. All was about the Pillar of evolution as some stupid researcher had named it. The primarch decided to take it with him anyway. Any knowledge on how to fight theese "Necromorphs" as the militia had named them.

Dorius walked up towards a tank where one of theese necromorphs were frozen. The primarch found the inscreption to be "the hunter". Dorius instincts screamed at him to use flammers. The massive primarch stepped back just as the necromorph burst through the tank. In a instant the psychicly mighty primarch ignited the body in a massive firecloud of psychic fire causing the creature to scream in pain and agony.

Dorius bolted towrads the doors fearing what would happened if he stayed in the location. Time had slowed down to a halt for Dorius as he sprinted through the ship corridor. Voices screaming in his ear. Dorius managed to get through the ship without major incidents for the rest of his journey as he used his psychic might to literally make himself invisible. He found the witch blade template and made his way towards the engine department where he found set it on a crash course with the planet. He made his way back through the way that he came and finally escaped just as the ship exploded into the planet surface.


End file.
